A Magical Sunrise
by Tay Yvonne
Summary: Elizabeth Blofis is Percy's stepsister. What happens when she goes missing? Is she a demigod? If so, who's her godly parent? Is she Greek or Roman? Very suckish summary. Will Solace Love Story, but not for a little while. Rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elizabeth. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordian.**

I stood on the balcony of my father's apartment. He was with Sally Jackson, his new girlfriend. I had met her once and instantly liked her. Tomorrow I was meeting her son, Percy.

My name is Elizabeth Rose Blofis. My mother left when I was a baby. Dad says I look like her. He says I have her eyes, which are hazel with blue around the pupil and silver around the irises. I have long, straight blonde hair. It has blue highlights, courtesy of me. And no, I'm not Goth.

My dreams are weird. I see things, people, and places. Like, one time I dreamed a boy went to the principal's office and the next day, it happened. I'm a fast runner. I do track and soccer.

I'm a loner as people call me. If anyone ever takes the time to know me, they would know that I am a tomboy and hate girly stuff. I also have ADHD and dyslexia. I'm antisocial as well.

I have one friend: Rae Jenson. She's a cripple, but she's my best friend.

I turned 15 a few months ago.

Right now, I was thinking about my mother. Whoever she was. I wished I had known her before she left. _Why _did she leave me and Dad? I thought she loved us.

The door opened and Dad walked in. I went back inside and started to watch TV. I was too scared to fall asleep after my latest dream. It was about a boy with blonde hair and startling blue eyes trapped under an avalanche. I couldn't move because something was holding me back. I screamed and that's when it always ended.

I gathered up the nerve to go to sleep.

_I was in a camp. I stood with a sword in one hand, a shield in the other. A big girl in armor advanced on me with a sparking spear. I was scared witless._

_Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground by an unseen force. A bright purple light flitted over my head. I looked up to see two crossed stick-things above my head. A horse-man bowed in front of me and the others followed his example._

"_Hail Elizabeth Blofis, daughter of…" _

_Then it was over. _

When I woke up, the sun was out. It was 9:30. In an hour or so I was going to meet Percy, my soon-to-be stepbrother.

I took a shower and changed into blue jeans, a Paramore t-shirt, and converse. I went into the kitchen to see Dad eating breakfast with the newspaper. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and wolfed them down. The dream took a lot out of me.

Soon, Dad drove up to the apartment of Sally and Percy Jackson. Dad knocked and Ms. Jackson answered. "Come on in Paul. Hello Elizabeth."

I smiled as we walked in.

"Percy, come meet Paul and Elizabeth!" Ms. Jackson shouted into the apartment. A boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes jogged up. "Hi, I'm Percy."

He shook hands with my dad and me. "Well, I'm Paul and this is my daughter, Elizabeth," Dad said.

I waved slightly. As you can tell, I'm a little shy. Like I said, I'm antisocial.

By the end of the day, I had gotten to know Percy. He was like my best guy friend. Then I had to go home.

My dad was finishing up some things at school. I was just sitting on the couch, reading. The doorbell rang. I opened it to reveal my very worried dad. "Honey, you need to pack a small bag and meet me outside."

I did as told and ran back outside to see a wolf pack and a seven foot tall she-wolf in front. "_Hello, Elizabeth. I am Lupa._"

"H-h-hi," I said nervously. She was a talking wolf, though.

"_I am here to train you and then send you to Camp Jupiter._"

**Thought she was Greek? Ha, think again!**


	2. 2 I Forget My Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elizabeth. Enjoy!**

~Percy's POV~

I've dealt with monsters, hellhounds, and a Titian, but I have never been to a Roman Camp. What the Hades?

I can only remember one thing: Annabeth. It's just a name, but I feel like it's something else.

Anyway, back to the story. I was now carrying an old hippie to a garage parking lot (forgot how he described Camp Jupiter in The Son of Neptune) and two heavily armed teenagers stopped us.

The both held weapons, the boy holding a bow and arrow and the girl holding a sword, which was shorter than mine.

"Who are you?" demanded the girl, raising her sword. Her face was was hidden in a helmet, but her voice sounded… Relieved? Scared? Worried? Man, this chick was good at confusing people.

"Elizabeth, Frank, do not attack him," said the hippie. The two teenagers bowed. "Lady Juno."

"Yes, now will you guide us into Camp, please?" June, the hippie asked.

"Of course, Lady Juno," the boy said, opening the door.

They led us into a busy camp filled with teenagers sword fighting, doing archery, or just hanging out. I set June down.

The campers started to crowd around as June declared, "This is Percy, son of Neptune." Somehow, she just disappeared.

For some reason, the campers seemed afraid of me. Like I would kill them all.

~Elizabeth's POV~

How could Percy be a demigod? How had I never noticed? My stepbrother is demigod. Man, how could I not see this coming?

I decided to get ready for War Games, which were tonight. I went to my barrack and sat on my bunk. I was in the 2nd Cohort. I was glad I wasn't in the first. Octavian runs that one.

Sara, my best friend and half-sister, sat down beside me. "What do you think of the newbie?"

Me and Sara shared a lot of characteristics, us both being daughters of Trivia. We both have hazel eyes, except her's are hazel, green, and gold. Weird, huh? She has curly brown hair, but I have straight blonde hair. We're both antisocial, except with our Cohort, which is like our family.

"I think I know him," I said, hugging my knees.

Sara thought for a second. "Wait, that's your stepbrother Percy?"

I nodded. "At least, he looks like him."

Sara nodded. "Well, I think we better get ready for the War Games."

~War Games~

I stood at the front lines beside Josh of the 1st Cohort. They put me at the front because I was good with magic.

When the gong rang, I lifted the first two people to come forward off the ground. I lifted even more as a wave of dizziness ran over me. This never happened before. What was happening?

The sounds of battle cries faded as it was replaced with natural sounds, much like trees waving in the wind. Where the Neptune was I? (I made that up :P)

I felt a pain in my chest, like I couldn't breathe. Of course, I could, but hardly. I must've fallen hard, because my arm was twisted at an unappealing angle. The distant sound of swords and grunts told me I was near some sort of battle. My survival senses kicked in as I grabbed a vine nearby and used it as a tourniquet. I took deep, calming breathes to regulate my breathing. I still had my _gladiolus _and armor on.

Wait, why did I have a sword and armor? Why was I here? So man questions filled my head as a girl with kaleidoscope eyes like mine and black, wavy hair looked down and saw me. "Oh gods. Will! I need a healer!"

The sword clashes stopped as a boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes in a chariot ran towards me and the girl. He had some kind of first aid kit. He grabbed some sort of medicine.

So many questions were floating around in my skull, so I asked the first one that I could find. "Who am I?"

Then everything went black.


End file.
